Loving you is all that I need
by XxXanimemangaloverXxX
Summary: This is just a short oneshot of Ichijo with a outside character for a friend...


**This was just a story that I thought of for a good friend of mine, and I writing this as a very, very late birthday gift for her. So I hope that you will enjoy it!**

**Parings Ichijo X Outside character**

**Kaname X Outside character**

**And I do not own any of the vk characters... **

**One shot.**

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_After a long night of patrolling around cross academy, all Angela wanted to do was to be in her room and sleeping in her nice and cosy bed. But no, fate had decided to play with her __tonight by making the headmaster call for her at 5 in the morning. At 5 in the FREAKING MORINING, and he knew, the Headmaster KNEW, that she hated to be disturbed from her peaceful slumber. But sadly enough all Angela could do was to re-tie her hair and look presentable enough without a night's sleep, before heading towards Headmaster Cross' office._

_During Angela's walk to Headmaster Cross' office she started thinking to herself._

_Hmm, I wonder how everyone is going in Australia. I really miss it there. Sigh, the sun, the beaches, the theme parks… and my friends, Taryn, Knag, Laura, Tiff and Gabby. Oh and there also Cassidy, Brittany and …Hey why is Zero and Yuki standing in front of Headmaster Cross' door? Hahaha by the looks of Zero, they probably got called into this too… hehe at least they have to suffer with me mwhaha. _

"_You took your time, coming."_

_Zero glared at Angela before he pushed himself from the wall._

"_Zero, that's not very nice, and you don't have to be so mean so early in the morning."_

_Yuki butted in before giving Angela a hug. _

"_Yeah~__ Zero! You don't have to be so mean to me; it wasn't too long ago since I saw you!"_

_Angela said before attempting to give Zero a morning hug but sadly she failed._

"_Hn, well we better head in and see what that thing wants with us so early in the morning."_

_Zero said while he knocked on the door, before entering the Headmaster's office._

_Angela quickly rushed in before Zero just to annoy him for not giving her, her morning hug. But suddenly she froze on the spot, with shocked eyes looking at the blonde headed girl that was sitting in front of Headmaster Cross. Zero was about to shout at Angela, for suddenly stopping in front of the doorway but suddenly she screamed out._

"_TARYNNN__!" _

_The next thing that everyone saw was, the blonde haired girl named Taryn and Angela were now both hugging each other tightly. _

_After kill hugging each other Angela finally spoke._

"_What are you doing here Taryn? I though that you couldn't come on exchange to Cross Academy?" _

_Taryn just smiled before replying._

"_Well, you see after winning that golf competition, my mum decided to reward me by allowing me to come to exchange to here."_

"_Well that's good to hear! Now, I will have an even better exchange here at Cross Academy! Wait, Headmaster Cross … what is the reason to why you called both Yuki and Zero into the office?"_

_Angela said curiously to Headmaster. _

"_Well you see, after that incident with the night class and their fans. I started thinking that we should recruit another member to being a prefect. But you know, the usual problems with people just wanting to be prefect in-order to get with closer with the night class…. So I thought why not Taryn, since according to her school record, she is experience in self-defence and at the same time she won't be obsessed with the night class… yet… and to add to that she know what the Night Class are."_

_Headmaster Cross explained to the prefects. Then Yuki gave a smile to Taryn before she introduced herself._

"_Well, I'm Yuki__ and this is Zero and welcome to the prefect community!"_

_Yuki than suddenly looked at her watch and said._

"_Well let's introduce you to the Night class!"_

_Before Yuki grabbed onto Taryn's arm and dragged her quickly towards the pathway that the Night Class take when the leave from the classroom to their dorms. While Angela and Zero tagged along behind them._

_Upon reaching the gates of the Night Class Yuki suddenly stopped and in the result making Taryn trip over herself from the sudden stop. _

_As Taryn was trying to get up from her unexpected stop, __a hand suddenly appeared before her and Taryn looked up to see the most handsome blonde guy that she had ever met._

_The handsome guy than spoke to Taryn._

"_Are you alright? I saw that fall that you did."_

_Taryn just simply replied back._

"_Yeah, I'm fine it was just really sudden that my legs just couldn't keep up with me."_

_Suddenly the handsome guy tilted his head and with a smile he spoke out of curiosity._

"_You must be new around here. Sorry, where are my manners, my name is Ichijo and I am the vice-president of the Night Class. What's your name?"_

_Taryn smiled at Ichijo's cute politeness._

"_My name is Taryn Williams and I'm the new exchange student."_

_Taryn said with a cheery smile on her face._

"_Ah~ It's a pleasure to meet you Taryn."_

_Said Ichijo returning to the cheery smile Taryn gave to him. _

_**Present time**_

I remember that day like it was yesterday, the very first time that I had met you Ichijo. You had that cheery smile on you face as you greeted me with such formality that it was so cute. However, after that starting conversation that had only lasted for a couple of minutes. Our time together soon turned from hours, into days and from days they soon turned into weeks and later on into months. Hahas and I still remember that very day that you asked me out. You were so nervous to how I would react to you because you were so afraid that I would reject you and at the same time you didn't want to ruin our ever growing friendship. But, you never knew how much I like you every since the day I first met you; however, it was all thanks to Angela who told you about my feelings which I did kill her for, and finally I got the fairytale that I wanted.

So when I suddenly kissed you when you asked me out, you were so shocked that it took you a few minutes before you smiled into the kiss and finally kissed me back. At the same time it was the day that my fairytale was finally completed; and being like how Angela was, she announced to the whole school and soon everyone was congratulating us both and saying that it was about time we both went out. Our time as a couple continued on for a few more weeks…

But like all fairytales they don't last forever.

It was the day like any other day that I was patrolling around the school, except I didn't know that it was the day that I would be seeing you with another girl and the last day that I would ever see you. I saw the girl who had long purple hair sink her teeth into your neck and saw her suck out your blood. But when I saw what was happening I was so shocked that I had dropped my gun. Than when I saw your face when you turned around to see who the intruder was, you saw me and your eyes were wide with shock at first before they were filled with sadness.

Angela, who was next to me at the time, wondered why I had suddenly stopped in my track and looked around the corner. Than finally, Angela caught up with what was happening to my now destroyed fairytale. But before both Angela and Ichijo could react to me and to give me an explanation and comfort, I quickly turned away and ran away from you… forever … because after day Cross academy was invaded by Rido's followers and I never heard from you again.

But that was 4 years ago and now here I am at the Brisbane International Airport waiting for Angela to come back from her little holiday from Japan. As I waited for Angela to get through immigrations I had a weird feeling that I had sensed you, Ichijo near by. But I ignore it, thinking that it was just me hoping that it was you finally coming back to give me an explanation to that day, to give me your hug… and yes... I was still crazy in love with you after all these years.

Finally I could see Angela now, who stuck out of the crowd because Angela was now 8 and a half month pregnant with Kaname's child. Yes, I know right, who could have know that Angela would be with Kaname but as it turned out it was just a very bad case of brotherly protection over Yuki and here we are now 4 years later with Angela with Kaname's kid… or should I say kids. Yup, kids, as they are expecting twins and that is the reason to why Angela is ridiculously big and that is why I had spotted her within the seconds when she walked out of immigration. Angela with quick eyes also spotted me quite quickly herself and soon enough she was happily wobbling towards me.

"Taryn, how have you been? I really missed you!"

Angela said as she gave Taryn a very big hug.

"Hahas, I miss you to Angela, especially your hugs. Where's Kaname or should I say your fiancé now haha…"

I suddenly stopped laughing, when I saw you blonde hair in the crowd, that I could recognise it from anywhere.

"Ichijo…"

Soon enough you appeared from the crowd with Kaname together with the luggages and our finally eyes meet again for the first time in 4 years. You than said my name again for the first time in four year and your voice which I had missed so much, I finally got the chance to hear it again.

"Taryn….."

But hearing your voice again and seeing you there right in- front of me was all that I needed before I turned around and ran away from you … again.

I quickly sprinted pass through the airport's automatic doors and was trying to get away from you and your voice that seemed to get closer and closer to me. I continued to sprint towards my car knowing that it was the only real place where I could really get away from you. But when I was just a few cars away from my car, you suddenly appeared before me. It was than did I curse to myself for forgetting that you were a vampire who had super power skills, which were way better than an average human's. However, from the sudden appearance of you in-front of me I didn't have enough time to pass the message from my brain to my body to stop in time and therefore, I crashed straight bang into your chest and you wrapped your arms tightly around me. It was than did I start to scream and was trying to break free from your grasp and from you.

But you didn't let go and you wouldn't. When I finally realised that I you weren't about to let go of me anytime soon, I started to calm down and stopped screaming. Soon enough you spoke to me again.

"Taryn…"

But before you could continue on I butted in.

"Don't you dare Taryn me Ichijo! After 4 years…. 4 freaking years, here you are wanting to be back in my life again… No Ichijo! JUST NO!"

It was then did I cried finally giving up on forgetting you. I cried into your shoulders and hugged you really for the first time. But no, I wasn't finished yet.

"Ichijo, why? Why did you do that I loved you so much but when you… but when I saw you with that other girl… and she was sucking your blood… why? You cause me so much pain for the past four year already…"

But before I could continue on with my rambling you finally spoke and started to tell from your side of the story.

"Taryn, I had to do it… She was either going to drink yours or mine…. And to drink yours mean killing you…."

Taryn finally clicking all the part together spoke.

"You did that all for me?"

All Ichijo could do was smile his cheeky smile at Taryn who was finally in his arms again and he gave her light kiss on her forehead.

Taryn realising his answer reached on her tippy toes and placed a small meaningful kiss on his lips for the first time in 4 years, 1460 days. Their kiss depended and soon turned passionate when Ichijo finally responded back to Taryn's unexpected kiss. But like all other kisses, it had to end due to the lack of air in the lungs. When Taryn and Ichijo finally broke apart, they couldn't help but to just look each other in the eyes seeing the love in them.

However, before another kiss was allowed between them, they were interrupted when a bag was chucked at them, which thank God, Ichijo had caught so fluently otherwise it would have knocked Taryn unconscious. Taryn was about to kill the person who had interrupted Ichijo's and her beautiful reunion. But she decided against it when she saw the dark aura emitting and spreading from Angela, who was standing three metres away from Taryn and Ichijo.

Angela tilted her head up, revealing one of the scariest grins that Angela only uses when she was starting to get very mad and was starting to walk straight towards the couple.

"You guys freaking left an 8 and a half month pregnant women with her luggage… but not only that… but you went of running with even telling us where your FREAKING CAR IS TARYN!"

Taryn and Ichijo did an anime sweat drop but were soon they wanted to run for their lives as Angela was starting to go on a rampage chucking spree with the hand luggages that she so happened to have. But before Angela could cause any more harm to the airport car park and to the couple, a hand went around her waist and Kaname started speaking calmly into her ear.

"Angela I think the airport would appreciate that you don't destroy their carpark especially with what you did to the last one before we boarded…."

With the presence of her husband, Angela finally calmed down and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Fine… Hmm Ichjio do you mind passing me back my bag I'm hungry again."

While Ichijo was handing over Angela's handbag Kaname whispered to Taryn.

"Taryn I suggest you show us to your car before Angela throws another tantrum and next time I'm not sure if I will be able to hold her back."

Taryn just nodded quickly and started to show them the way to her car, knowing from experience with being best friends with Angela for 10 years already. When all the luggages were packed into Taryn's car trunk and everyone was sitting in the car. Kaname who had offered to drive to allow drove out of the airport car park and onto the high way while Angela sat in the front shotgun seat munching on a pokey stick, content for the moment. But as for Taryn and Ichijo they sat at the back cuddled up together and shared a kiss or two from time to time; where both were extremely happy to be in each other's arms once again since a very, very long time.

**Fin**

* * *

**There you go! Hope that you enjoyed it ^^**


End file.
